The present invention relates to a travelator, moving ramp or escalator comprising a conveyor and a frame on which the conveyor is mounted.
In the prior art, a travelator, moving ramp or escalator is known whereby people are transported on a conveyor in a horizontal direction or at an upward/downward angle. The conveyor is mounted on a frame which is secured to a fixed structure, such as a floor in the case of a travelator, or to different floor levels in the case of a moving ramp or escalator. A handrail is provided at the side of the conveyor. The handrail comprises a handrail frame and an endless handrail belt supported on the handrail frame and arranged as a loop. A passenger on the conveyor can grip the upper handhold portion of the handrail belt for support. The lower return portion of the handrail belt is disposed inside the frame. The return portion of the handrail belt is usually guided by rollers supporting the handrail belt, so that a rolling contact exists between the rollers and the outer surface of the belt.
A problem with the known arrangement for guiding the return portion of the handrail belt is that the rollers cause wear of the outer surface of the belt, which even otherwise is exposed to wear. The problem is therefore a short service life of the handrail belt. The handrail belt is an expensive part that has to be replaced at regular intervals. In addition, the rollers take up plenty of space in the frame. The known solution for supporting the return portion is not suited for use in travelators, moving ramps or escalators that have a frame intended to be of as low a construction height as possible and that have been designed to be mounted on a fixed base without forming a pit in the fixed base.